The Four Time Lords
by pkmnfan11
Summary: When The Doctor and Rose meet three other Time Lords. A new alien race pops up oit of nowhere and attacks the aliens that he met earlier in his adventures


**I own nothing at all, sadness isn't it. Anyhoo dislaimer aside, welcome to the first chapter of my first DW story with multiple chapters.**

**(Cricket chirps)**

**Ugh... ok then fine. Cookies for all who review.**

**(Random school kids and randomer people turn and say 'yay'"**

**Good I thought so, onto the story**

Her name was Phoenix, she was the odd one out because of her name that her parents gave her. Her hair was the deepest shade of red and she was the last of her kind or so she thought...

His name was the Doctor. He saw his planet burn, he was in the Last Great Time War and he was smart. He had a type forty TARDIS and he was in it right now. The TARDIS console was zapping out (for the thousandth time) and the sound made a higher pitch than usual. He had just came from 1845 Earth to save several people from the Centorains.

The Doctor frowned as he looked at the monitor, his original destination was Barcelonia but now changed to 2011 Earth. He was pulled, no, _yanked_ from the time stream and rather forcefully, redirected to the very familiar blue and green planet

"No don't give up on me now!" He yelled, flipping several switches to hopefully, avert his chosen path. It didn't work at all. "Why is it redirecting me? Think Time Lord brain, think" he said, tapping his head and pacing back and forth among the sparks. "It could be outside interference or it also could be a certain wavelength or..." he said quickly. He paused an idea suddenly clicking in his mind

"Oh, you clever, clever thing" he flipped said switches back down pulling out hi sonic screwdriver, he pointed it at the monitor and clicked the button. A red dot showed on the Earth map and it zoomed in, showing where he was going to land.

"Something is... hold on!" He yelled, scanning the monitor smiling

_Rose, I'm coming back, and I am not alone_, he thought as he flipped another switch to confirm his course.

A blond haired woman was walking down the street, wondering how exactly she got here. First, she was in Pete's world and the next minute, she was at Earth, the real Earth. There was only one thing on her mind.

_Doctor, my Doctor, where are you?_

Unbeknownst to her, said Doctor's time machine suddenly materialized around the corner in another street. Slowly, tentatively, the door opened and The Doctor stepped out. He saw Rose walk right past him so he headed onto the sidewalk bordering the street. It was fall, a cold breeze was blowing and the leaves were turning a deep shade of red. They were falling off with every gust of wind. The Doctor pulled out a coat from his deep pockets and he put it on. He smiled as he got warmer, he went running down the street and saw her turn around. She ran toward him and he ran toward her.

"Doctor!" She yelled as she pulled him into a tight embrace

"Rose, I missed you. How in the heck did you get out of Pete's world?" He asked

"I don't know," she answered,"One minute I was there, the next, I was here"

"There must have been a pocket of time and you fell through. That was dangerous, the universe could have been destroyed and you would have died" he said, frowning

"So what? Why are you here?"

"I'm not alone Rose, I think I was, but I was wrong. You see, the TARDIS locked on to a Time Lord signal or their DNA. It honed on it, bringing me here." He explained

Rose smiled, So you are not the last one anymore?" She asked

"I'm not alone anymore," he said smiling. "It's like impossible that there is more then one remaining. Even the impossible is possible for me. Now, we need to follow the signal." He pulled out his sonic and followed the signal. He was looking at the head to watch the readings Turning the corner to another street, he noticed that the signal got stronger. He then started to run

"What are you doing?" Rose asked.

"I'm trying to track the signal that the TARDIS picked up. So far, it works," he explained, turning another corner. "Wrong way!" He yelled, switching direction going down another street.

"Doctor, are we lost?" She asked.

"Rose, we are not lost" The Doctor insisted.

"It seems like you are," Rose retorted.

NO! I lost the signal!" he shouted. He then turned around and looked at the head, the readings were off the charts.

"Uh, Doctor?" Rose asked.

"Not now Rose, I am busy" he responded.

"Doctor"

"What?" He said. "Oh", he put down his sonic.

"Hello, my name is the Doctor and this is Rose," he said.

"My name is Phoenix," the newly found Time Lady responded.

_Why does that name sound so famillar_? The Doctor thought. And then he knew

_He was at his house in Galifrey along the mountain. The Doctor as a kid was running up the mountain. Suddenly, a red hared girl ran right past him. Distracted, the Doctor tripped and started to roll down the mountain rather quickly. Frantically, she ran after him and once she was close enough, she stopped him with some difficulty. The Doctor layed there out of breath then, he got up._

_ "Thank you, what is your name?" He asked_

_ "Phoenix," she responded._

"Phenoix, the Galifreyan fighter. You fought at the fall of Arcadia and pretty much the whole war itself. How did you survive?" The Doctor asked

They were now in the TARDIS sitting next to the console.

"I fled once I knew what Rassalon was trying to do," Phenoix explained. He was trying to make our race omnipotent so I fled and the planet was destroyed. Shortly thereafter, I landed in the Shadow Proclamation. I was explaining the current situation to the Judoon and it failed badly. They exiled me to the Medusa Cascade. That is where I found the pocket of time."

"The tewnty-seven planets?"

"Yes, but, my TARDIS crashed in the reentry to Earth. It was destroyed and I regenerated and roamed this planet for five long years. Who knew that the one who I save, saves me."

"Look, Phoneix, do you want to know something? I destroyed Galifrey" He confesed

"Good, the Daleks were winning. Best end their suffering before it got worse. It was bad but it could have been worse there."

"So you're not upset at all?"

"Not at all dear Doctor," She said, smiling. "In fact, I want to travel with you for the time being"

"You do?" The Doctor asked, surprised. "But-but-but Rose, she is going to travel with me."

"Damn right I am," Rose responded happily.

"But Rooose" The Doctor whined.

"But nothing," Rose responded. "I am coming with you Time Lord..."

"...Lady" he finished for her.

"Yeah Lady or not I am coming with".

"Grand" Phenoix clapped her hands together. "Lets go!"

"Allonsy!" He responded cheerfully. They ran to the TARDIS, opening the door. They went into the very spacous inside. Phenoix, seeing this before, wasn't surprised neither was Rose.

"What, you aren't surprised, what the hell is wrong with you?" The Doctor responded, surprised and a little irate.

"What, were used to it by now" Phenoix and Rose responded with a shrug.

"Oh," The Doctor shrugged, typing coordinates into the computer and flipping three levers next to it. He eventually circled around the console, flipping specific levers and buttons. He then flipped a conspicuous lever down. The TARDIS began to make the noise that it always makes and it shook a little to the left and right.

"Where are we going?" Rose asked.

"I am tracking another signal, this time an alien," he said.

"Alien? Thats nothing new to me," Phenoix and Rose said at once.

"Yeah, thats because you are a Time Lady and a person that somehow escaped the parallel universe that she was in, and it was impossible."

"Impossible doesn't stop me at all," Rose responded, smiling.

"Here we are!" He announced. "Five hundred miles south of Canada, wherever that is at."

"But you are the Doctor, you know where you are at"

"Actually, I don't even know because of certain reasons like not having any coordinates or any idea where five hundred miles south of Canada even is."

"What is the alien called?" Phenoix asked.

"They," he was looking at the moniter. "Are called the Zalvons."

"Zalvons?" Rose wondered.

"Yes, the Zalvons. They, according to the moniter, existed even before the universe began, which is shocking, because _nothing_ exists before the universe even began".

"Do you think that they came from a parallel universe?" Phenoix asked. "I mean, did they come here from a parallel universe before the Big Bang?"

"The Big Bang doesn't even exist. That is just something somebody cooked up to trick us into thinking about the beginning of the universe. It all started when..."

**One enternally long and boring explanation that did not pertain to the story later...**

"And that is how the Universe began. I only covered it in two hours. Oh, where is the signal. Shit, NOOOOO no fair!" The Doctor whined.

"Ugh, stop whining and find it already," Phenoix, cearly ticked off because she did not need a refresher on how the universe began, said.

The Doctor then took the TARDIS to another location not far off, it ran off. Unhappy, the Doctor then took them to five other places and they came up with nothing at all.

"What the heck? Ok, Zalvon hunting has been taken down one notch on my to-do list. First priority has been taken down due to her saying 'no' four hundred tewnty times in a row."

"I still will not marry you," Rose said.

"O.K Zalvon hunting time!" He announcced (again) and it got collective groans around the console room. "What?"

**Review please**


End file.
